The invention concerns a bipolar pincette having two pincette arms which at one end are connected by a holding means and which are electrically insulated from each other.
Coagulation pincettes of that kind with pincette arms which each have an insulating sheathing and a tip projecting therefrom are disclosed in the applicants' EP-A-0 092 170. The pincette limbs or arms are insulated relative to each other by an oxide coating which leaves the tips free. It is also described that in principle the sheathing of one of the two pincette arms is adequate for insulation purposes, or an oxide coating at the end remote from the tip of the pincette arms which are there fixed to a metal holder which extends between them and which is of I-shaped cross-section. The ends of the pincette arms project beyond the metal holder and are provided with countersunk bores for contacts to be fitted.
When using a pincette of that kind, in particular in microsurgery, a high-frequency electrical voltage applied to the two pincette arms can be used for example for sclerosing or hardening small blood vessels. However, particularly due to the outwardly disposed contact bores in the free end portions of the pincette arms, it is technically difficult and expensive to provide a current supply which satisfies medical hygiene requirements while affording reliable contact.
Coagulation pincettes are also known, in which the pincette arms are held fast in a plastic body. The use of such coagulation pincettes is possible only to a limited degree as the plastic material does not enjoy adequate resistance to heat, in regard to the required sterilisation procedure.
In consideration of that state of the arts the inventor set himself the aim of substantially improving a bipolar pincette of the kind described in the opening part of this specification in regard to its manufacture, handling and possible uses thereof.
That object is attained in accordance with the teaching of the independent claim; the appendant claims set forth advantageous developments.